A lovely drink
by Chocolate-w-love
Summary: after breaking up with his boyfriend, a devastated Evan heads to a hotel bar to drown in his misery...literally. what happens when he meets a certain blonde that turns his world upside down? one-shot. SLASH. M/M. SMUT. don't like don't read. enjoy!


A/N: this story is a birthday gift for my FF friend: Wakko'sminion! i know its still not your birthday but its 12AM here so thats good enough XP I hope you enjoy your birthday! And your gift so Happy Birthday!

Warnings: this fic contains slash M/M and smut.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. The charecters are owned by WWE. This is for entertaiment purposes only.

Enjoy!

It was a lovely evening in Saint louis yet here he was about to drown in his own drink. He took the drink in his hand and started twirling it, watching the liquid swirl in the glass with sarrow filled eyes. A tear hanging in the corner of his chocolate orbs. It wasn't like he was sad...I mean he just got his heart ripped from his chest, shredded into pieces and stomped on, nothing to worry!

Too lost in his own depressing thoughts he didn't notice the bartender aproach him, a drink in hand. He looked up when the drink was placed infront of him. He turned and eyed the drink confusingly.

"I didn't order that" the brunette said bluntly looking back at the bartender.

"it's from that blonde guy over there" replied the bartender retreating to help another person.

The brunette turned and met a pair of glittering blue eyes that took his breath away, the man winked at him and that cocky smirk that was plastered on the man's face didn't leave it for a second as he continued to sip his drink.

Evan turned away, a light blush caressing his cheek. 'Its time to move on...' thought the brunette as he gathered the courage to approach the blonde. Sure it was fast to try to get over him but he didn't want to sulk in sadness his whole life so He took a deep breath and slid down from his bar stool. He walked to the man's table, his eyes focusing on the pair of blues that practically burned a hole in his neck. When he reached the booth he put on his charming smile.

"Thanks for the drink" said Evan, his voice coming out softer than he intended it to be. The other man's smirk just seems to widen after hearing the brunette's voice. He took another sip from his drink and he set it on the table.

"Don't mention it. I'm quite curious, how is it that a cute little brunette like you is sitting all alone here" replied the blonde, his eyebrow rose as he watched the younger man's face scrunch up into a sad expression. The blonde suddenly feels guilty for asking.

"I-I just got out of a relationship with my boyfriend...I suppose he's an Ex now" the brunette answered examinating his nails, trying to look at anything but those shiny blue orbs. He just got his heart broken today. 4 hours and 27 minutes to be exact but who's counting?. he wasn't lying if he said he saw it coming. All those sudden 'buisness trips' and 'late night shifts' were enough proof to him. He wasn't stupid after all.

"Well, crying about it isn't gonna help you doll" said the blonde earing a blush and a slight glare from the brunette. An 'i didn't cry' was heared coming out of those extremely pouty lips and he couldn't help but chuckle at that adorable attitude. A small smile played on the brunette's face as his big chocolate orbs met his own continued to talk about random topics, The blonde got a few giggles out of the brunette with his cheesy pick up lines or his shamless flirting. Evan so far enjoying the company. The blonde man was fun and a bit too flirty but he got used to it. 'He's so hot' thought Evan.

"I know I am" said the blonde his smirk widening in the process. He saw the brunette brunette flush and he couldn't get his eyes to look another way. He looked so cute like that. All flushed and vulnerable. 'Great more reasons to fuck this cutie' thought the man watching the brunette try to form a sentence after the embarrassing moment. "I-I didn't know that I said that so...loudly" said Evan, whispering the last bit while blushing even more that he already was. He covered his crimison face with his palms embarrassingly. But his plams were removed from his face by a pair of soft hands. His chocolate eyes met a familiar blue and his face was craddled into the soft hands.

"Your face is too adorable to be hidden doll" whispered the blonde huskily as he came a little bit closer. He heared the little brunette whimper and that only made him lean closer.

"Kiss me"

And that's all it took for the blonde to crush his lips into the younger man's plumpy lips into a passionate kiss. Evan's hands moved to tangle into the blonde locks. The blonde licked Evan's bottom lip asking for premission which was granted and he quickly snaked his tongue inside. Their tongues were battling for dominance and the kiss got heated more. They finally seperated for oxygen. Both eyes locking on eachother as they catched their breath.

The blonde got fished his wallet out of his pocket, quickly placing a twenty on the table and grabbing the arm the younger man and pulling him. They headed for the elevator and quickly pressed the floor number. When the elevator doors finally closed the blonde turned to capture the brunette's lips into a bruising kiss which was quickly broken when the blonde moved to kiss Evan's neck, biting on a certain spot that earned him a whimper then licking it. The brunette's arms snaked around the blonde's neck. The elevator door beeped signaling their arrival. The quickly broke away and headed towards the room, the older man quickly finding his room card and swiping it.

He quickly entered, pulling Evan behind him and pinning him against the door and crushing those lips with his own. He moved his hips forward and rubbed his hard bulge on the other man's own hard on. His hands traveled down to squeeze the bubbly ass earning a moan from the brunette. The blonde lifted Evan's legs and the brunette wrapped them around the man's waist. The blonde's tongue moved to continue on to suck the same spot from earlier forming a hickey. Evan gasped as the man started to suck harder on that special spot. He tightened his grip on the man's hair when he bit too hard. He moved back to those luscious lips to capture them into a passionate kiss again.

The blonde carried Evan to the bed not breaking their kiss. He layed him down and practically ripped the shirt Evan was wearing. He quickly discarded it on the floor doing the same to his own button up. Evan's eyes widened in lust as they stared at the blonde's glorious body. Evan quickly flipped them so he was on top and he started kissing the other man's neck. Leaving a wet trail from his neck to his chest. He captured the man's right nipple and started sucking on it while teasing the left one with his hands earning a groan from the older man. He continued down reaching the man's belly button and dipping his tongue in. The blonde man groaned. He thought the young brunette was shy but this is even better.

Evan reached to unbutton the man's jeans, he dragged the zipper down with his teeth. He could see how hard the blonde was for him. That big cock just waiting to be freed from those boxers. Oh, he couldn't wait to have that big, fat dick inside of him. He quickly pushed down the boxers, the man's dick springing out of the boxers. The blonde moaned as the brunette started licking the base of his cock moving till he reached the head. Lapping as much pre-cum as he can with his tongue. He then started sucking the head, licking and sucking harder earning more moans from the blonde. The latter's hands moved to tangle with the brown curls as he pushed his head further in his dick. The brunette hallowed his cheeks and sucked harder, trying to get more inches to fit inside his mouth. He nimbled at the cock as his hands went to cup the man's balls earning a groan from the blonde.

The man started to push his hips forward, thrusting his cock unto the man's hot mouth. The brunette felt the blonde's dick hitting the back of his throat and he gagged a little. He went back to suck more before releasing the blonde's dick then licking his lips. He panted, his cheeks red and his hair is messed up like the sexy adorable beast he is. He quickly got rid of his jeans, pulling his boxers too and throwing them with the pile of clothes. He discarded the man's jeans too and went back to look at those blue eyes.

"I wanna ride you" mummered Evan panting with a pink blush on his cheeks. He felt dirty saying that but he needed it so bad he was willing to beg for it.

The blonde wasted no time as he took three digits and stuffed them into the brunette's mouth who eagerly wetted them for him. After he felt them wet enough He moved into the man's ass and stuffed one digit into that tight hole, Evan moaning in the process. He continued thrusting it in and out and crooking it to listen to the whimpers and the groans that come out from those pouty lips. He stuffes a second finger and startes scissoring them, accidently brushed against the man's prostate and the younger man arched his back and threw his head back moaning in ecstasy. The blonde smirked at that and purposely ignored that spot. He added the third finger and started moving it with the bunch. "P-please please f-fuck me...I want y-you" begged Evan to no avail. The man was determined to tease him to no end.

After feeling that he was stretched enough and the begs of the younger man to just fuck him dry, the man took his dick in his hand and guided it to the stretched hole. He held Evan's hips as he got his dick in. The head was just in when Evan couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted down and threw his head back moaning when he hit his prostate dead on. The blonde was groaning at how tight the brunette is. 'He's so tight around my dick' thought the blue eyed man as the brunette started moving around his dick. He held on his hips and slammed his cock inside earning a moan from the brunette.

The man quickly changed positions and layed Evan on the bed, grabbing the brunette's hips and thrusting inside of him. "F-faster..." moaned Evan as the blonde quickened his pace, one of his hand went down to stroke Evan's neglected cock, just itching to cum.

Evan couldn't take the pleasure anymore. With the blonde slamming hard into him and the pleasure of the man's hand was just too much. " I-I-I'm gonna!-" he didn't even finish his sentence when his dick exploded, Thick white ropes of cum covered the blonde's hand that was stroking it. Evan layed there panting, watching the blonde thrust a couple more thrusts then moan as he came inside his hot channel. The blonde pulled out his softened dick and layed next to the brunette. He planted a few kisses on him then went to lick his cum filled hand.

" you're sweet! yum!" said the blonde licking away and then chuckling as the brunette blushed a deep red. He stayed there trying to catch his breath and then a thought accrued to him.

"I didn't catch your name" said Evan turning to face the mysterious handsome man. Sure he felt a little dirty fucking a guy he didn't even know the name of but it was too hot for him to care...at least now.

"Jericho. Chris Jericho" leaned Chris and captured Evan's lips into a lazy kiss. They kissed for a few minutes and and Evan pulled away to lay on the blonde's chest.

"Ready for round two doll?"

The End


End file.
